Primer amor
by ILZzE
Summary: Cuando Ganondorf es porfin derrotado ¿Que pasa con la Princesa Zelda y con nuestro Heroe Link?
1. Primer amor

Estábamos solos en el castillo, todos se habían ido a una fiesta en la ciudad del castillo, Link y yo nos quedamos, no teníamos nada que hacer en ese lugar, era una fiesta para aldeanos, le dije a Link que fuera pero el no me quiso dejar sola, no lo puedo culpar después de lo que paso días atrás, pero aun así no insistí en que fuera. Como era de noche prendimos una velas en mi cuarto y nos pusimos a hablar...  
-Como se siente Princesa?- Link pregunto  
-Mucho mejor Link gracias por preguntar  
-El golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue fuerte  
Link tenia razón el golpe me dolió mucho, tanto que quede inconsciente  
-Si Link le juro que estoy bien  
Me abrazo con dulzura. Antes de que nos alejáramos le bese sus labios, pareciera que se movían al compas de una melodía.  
Link me cargo y solo sentí como nos hacíamos poco a poco hacia atrás hasta que llegamos a mi cama  
No quería despegar mis labios de los suyos, simplemente quería seguir.  
Sin abrir mis ojos empecé a quitarle sus ropa , pensé que ese era el momento perfecto. Empecé a sentir el desnudo pecho de mi amado.  
Me deje llevar por el momento, no podía pensar con claridad, mi cerebro decía "pará puedes lastimarlo!" pero mi corazón decía todo lo contrario, que siguiera todo estaría bien. Comencé-sin parar de besarlo- a quitarle su pantalón, pero de repente el me alejo.  
Abrí los ojos y me percate de lo estaba ocurriendo. El estaba sonrojado y parecía perturbado, aunque por primera vez pude admiras su hermoso pecho (musculo por cierto) con el que siempre había soñado  
Me avergoncé de mi comportamiento y antes de disculparme el hablo  
-Princesa, lo siento no puedo, debo irme.  
El tomo su ropa y se retiro rápidamente de mi habitación.  
Me sentí terrible como puedo hacerle tanto daño en tan poco tiempo? sentí como las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro hasta el cuello, me sentía terrible, ni siquiera podía moverme por mi estado de shock , se podían oír mis jadeos por todo el castillo. Tenia que disculparme con Link debo hacerlo ahora. Cuando me levante para disculparme me percate de que mi vestido estaba roto, Link lo hizo?, el también se dejo llevar?, tenia que averiguarlo...  
Me dirigí al cuarto de Link, cuando entre vi a Link sentado en la orilla de su cama con las manos en la frente y diciendo  
-Porque?... Porque lo hice?...No me debí a haberme dejado llevar.  
Me sorprendió lo que dijo, mis preguntas fueron contestadas  
-Link...  
El volteo a verme a la cara y después al vestido, yo me acerque poco a poco a el, me senté a su lado, lo vi a los ojos y...  
-Lo siento  
-Zelda usted no tiene porque disculparse, soy yo el que esta arrepentido y le pido me perdona  
Tome sus manos (que ya estaban en sus rodillas) y dije  
-Te amo...  
El se sorprendió de seguro no espero que dijera eso  
-q...que?...  
-Link lo amo  
-Princesa usted no pue...- Le puse un dedo en la boca y volví a repetir  
-Lo amo  
El puso sus manos en mi rostro ...  
-La amo  
Se acerco a mi y nos dimos un beso  
-Princesa usted me dio el beso tiempo atrás por que me amaba?  
-Y usted siguió por que me ama?  
-Con toda mi alma  
-Con todo mi corazón  
Nos besamos una vez mas y... todo paso a su tiempo... 

_IlZzE: jajaja y bien que le pareció señor Link?_

_Link: muy bien debería decir, pero por que demonios había una fiesta?_

_ILZzE: OH VAMOS! Callese! Déjeme disfrutar en paz _

_Link: sigh, en fin cuando subirás el otro_

_ILZzE: no se, tal ves la próxima semana ^-^_


	2. Amnesia temporal

A la mañana siguiente amanecí en el pecho de mi amado, el ya estaba despierto y me acariciaba mi cabeza con dulzura…

-Buenos días Link

-Buenos días princesa, Como amaneció?

-Muy bien, y usted?

-Bien también gracias

Cuando me levante para darle un beso me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, "_porque demonios estoy desnuda?"_, me tape con las cobijas, y el se rio. "_Que vergüenza, porque me pasa esto a mi?, con que intensidad habrá sido mi amor?"_

-Link?

-Dime?

-Me podría explicar que paso anoche?

-No se acuerda?

-No

Link suspiro….

Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco poco a poco a el, examinaba mi rostro lleno de confusión y ansiedad, de pronto alguien nos interrumpio…

-Que esta pasando aquí!

"_Mierda"_ pensé ya sabia de quien era es voz, esa voz inconfundible, esa voz que siempre me regaña, solamente una persona puede tener esa voz, Fernando, el jefe de la corte real.

El estaba parado en la puerta junto con dos mucamas, que nos veían sorprendidas.

-Fernando-suspire

-Princesa me puede explicar que es lo que esta pasando?

Que le puedo decir, ni siquiera se yo lo que paso anoche _"por que tenias que entrar en este momento" _pensaba

-Permítame explicarle

-Habla Link

-Mire anoche cuando todos fueron a la fiesta, yo me quede solo con la princesa y después, todo siguió su curso….

-Sigh- Fernando parecía enfadado – Bien, Zelda luego hablaremos- me volteo a ver y salio con las dos mucamas detrás de el.

-Gracias Link

-No fue nada

-Pero de verdad quisiera saber que paso

-Bien- Link suspiro- Cuando nos besamos… no pudimos parar, te tome por la cintura y me empezaste a quitar la poca ropa que tenia y yo le quitaba su vestido ...

Claro! Me acuerdo de eso, tan apasionante fue el beso que no pude parar….

De repente todo llego a mi cabeza, todos esos momentos que tuvimos…

Link me cargo hasta que llegamos a la cama, me puso encima de la cama y empezó a morder mi cuello yo gemía del dolor y del placer que me daba. Empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta que llego a mis senos y empezó a chuparlos, jugaba en ellos con su lengua.

-Unnnnnnnnnnn, Link q-que va a hacer?-balbuce

-No se preocupe todo saldrá bien

Volvio a morder mi cuello "Unnnnnnnnnnn" gemía

El comenzó a bajar hasta que llego a esa zona que nadie había tocado antes mas que yo

-L-L-Link?

El abrió mis piernas y empezó a penetrar poco a poco

- Unnnnnnnnnnn….

El me volteo a ver con ojos de lujuria, y empezó mas rápido "Unnnnnnnnnnn" seguía gimiendo, Link se detuvo

-Quieres que pare?

-N-No… por favor sigue

Link esbozo una gran sonrisa y volvió a comenzar….

Fue algo tan placentero que espere y eso nunca se acabara, fue la mejor experiencia que tuve y en compañía de Link fue aun más glorioso, tenia sangre por todas esas penetraciones _"a quien le importa la sangre si tengo a la persona que mas amo con migo" _

Cuando desperté de mis recuerdos Link estaba enfrente de mi mirándome fijamente

-Link?

-Si dime…

-Te amo

Link sonrió

-Yo también la amo

-Sera mejor que nos levantemos antes de que alguien mas entre

-Si

Me levante y voltee a ver a mi amado, me quede sorprendida de su enorme belleza…

Sus cabellos como hebras de oro moviéndose seductoramente, sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules iluminados por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, su sonrisa tan inocente y blanca que ni los mismos ángeles pueden superarla, su cuerpo escultural…. Prácticamente era perfecto. No soporte demasiado sin juntar nuestros labios, camine hacia el y nos dimos el beso con el que sellamos nuestro destino….

_ILZzE: JAJAJA pensaste que no podía hacer 2_

_Link: si si bueno ya _

_ILZzE:Muahahahahaha torpe_

_Link: Bueno ya basta!, sigh, mejor diles cuando subir el próximo capitulo_

_ILZzE: HASI! Bueno será pronto si dejan comentarios positivos _


	3. Gran noticia

Todo siguió su curso, Link protegiéndome, yo cuidando del reino, pero aunque seguimos como si nada recibí un gran regaño de parte de Fernando por lo que paso días anteriores, pero no fue mas que el regaño.

Un día sentí muchos mareos y un gran dolor de cabeza, Link llamo inmediatamente al medico de la ciudad y cuando termino de revisarme me dijo algo que cambiaria mi vida para siempre…

-Princesa debería estar feliz

-¿Feliz doctor? ¿Porque?

-Según sus síntomas y los análisis que realice, usted podría estar embarazada

Eso me tomo por sorpresa ¿yo embarazada? ¿Cómo?

-Ahora princesa si noes mucho pedir quisiera saber quien es el padre

-e-e-e, ¿El padre?

De repente Link entro por la puerta la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, corrió hacia mi, tomo mi mano y dijo nervioso

-Princesa ¿Esta bien?

-Si Link estoy bien

-AAAAH con que usted es el padre

-p-p-p- ¿Padre? ¿De quien?

"¡_NO PUEDE SER!"_

_-_Del ser que la princesa tiene en su ser

-¡¿Qué?

-Si lo mas probable es que la princesa este embarazada

No pude evitar soltar lagrimas de mis ojos, me arrepiento de lo que hice, Fernando se va a morir de un ataque caridaco, decepcione a todos, ¡arruine la vida de Link!,¿que mas puedo hacer?

-Princesa, ¿Es cierto?

-Si, Link yo….

-¡Es maravilloso!

-¡¿Qué?- el doctor y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo

"_¿ESTA LOCO?"_

-Princesa estoy tan feliz- me abrazo dulcemente

No entiendo, pensé que se enojaría, molestaría, enfurecería, pensé que le arruinaba la vida pero ahora, ya no se que pensar .

Link estuvo cada momento del día cuidándome junto con otras 3 mucamas, Fernando no sabia nada del embarazo, _"No puede saberlo Fernando"_ mi cabeza daba vueltas, no podía tener otro pensamiento mas que ese y ahora siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, entre las 3 mucamas y Link me van a volver loca, no me dan tiempo para pensar ni tampoco nos dejaban solos ni a Link ni a mi. En la noche al fin nos dieron privacidad "_Tengo que hablar con Link, tengo que saber por que no se enojo"_

El me empezó a besar, pero me aleje, ya que realmente quería hablar con el, el me miro a tonito, casi podía leer su pensamiento _"¿Por qué me alejo?" _

-Princesa, ¿Pasa algo?

-Link. ¿Qué piensa sobre esto?

-¿De esto?

-Si, de lo que paso

-Te refieres a lo de nuestro….

-Si a eso

-Pues estoy feliz

-¿Feliz?

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, no es eso sino que me sorprende tu reacción, no creí que pensaras así

-¿Piense así?

-Si, pues, pensé que te molestarías

-¿Molestarme? ¿De que? ¿De tener un hijo con la mujer que mas amo?

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! Sino ¿Por qué estaría tan contento?

-Link, te amo

Lo bese cariñosamente en sus labios, suaves y dulces. Link y yo tuvimos tiempo para hablar, abrazarnos, besarnos etc…

Al final me quede dormida en su pecho, tuve la pesadilla mas grande de mi vida, me sentía culpable por no decirle nada a Fernando….

_El estaba enfrente de mi, estaba decepcionado de mi comportamiento, me sentía tan terrible, sollozaba, del miedo y vergüenza que me provocaba, y repetía lo mismo, "princesa estoy avergonzado con usted, me a fallado" _

Desperté asustada, cuando vi a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que todavía estaba en mi cuarto _"Gracias a las diosas, solo fue una pesadilla"_ pensaba en voz alta, pero me faltaba algo, me falta Link, el no esta en mi habitación, me hubiera vuelto loca sino hubiera visto la nota que estaba enzima del buro alado de mi cama, la nota decía así.

Princesa Salí a la ciudad del castillo, llegare mas tarde…

Te amo, Link

Psd: Te tengo una sorpresa

"_¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa me tendrá?" _

Link llego hasta el atardecer y llego muy sospechoso

-Link, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No estoy bien- sonrió

-¿Seguro?

-Si

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia afuera…

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Es un secreto- Me guiño el ojo

Me subió a Epona y cabalgamos por las planicies de Hyrule hasta que llegamos a la Primavera de Ordon.

Link me bajo del caballo y se arrodillo ante mi, yo estaba totalmente confundida, por que se arrodilla Link,_ "¿Qué esta pasando?" _

Todo el lugar se veía hermoso, el lago brillaba con la luz de la luna, el viento soplaba de manera apacible y armoniosa, haciendo que el cabello dorado de Link se moviera a su compas.

El tomo mi mano y…..

-Princesa, usted ¿Se casaría con migo?

-Link, no tienes que arrodillarte, y acepto casarme contigo- sonreí

El se levanto y de su bolsillo saco un anillo hermoso con una pequeña piedra blanca en medio. Link puso el anillo en mi dedo índice, tomo mi rostro y me beso….

Por alguna razón ese beso fue diferente era mas hermoso mas tierno, mas dulce que cualquier otro….

El viento soplo mas rápido haciendo que las hojas se levantaran y revolotearan, y también que mi cabello empezara a moverse igual.

Me aferre a su cuerpo no podía alejarme de el, no quería despedirme de ese hermoso beso, pero aunque quisiera que fuera para siempre, sabia que no iba a durar mucho, y por eso lo disfrute mas que nada en el mundo.

El me alejo tiernamente y pude admirar sus ojos con un brillo que jamás había visto antes, reflejaba una inocencia y alegría, que nadie puede comparar.

No se escuchaba nada mas que el soplido del viento pero de repente se escucharon aplausos, empezamos a buscar por todas partes hasta que logramos detectar de donde provenían los aplausos. Pude ver Midna sentada en la rama de un árbol….

-Valla, valla….Ya era tiempo

-¿Midna?...Hola- Link la saludo muy feliz

-Hola Link- Sonrió

La mayoría de las veces su sonrisa puede ser un poco torcida al punto que da miedo, pero esta vez era dulce y apacible.

-Zelda la felicito

-Muchas gracias- sonreí

Se acerco a mi, y me dio un abrazo, yo claramente se lo devolví , volteo a ver a Link y pregunto

-Bien, y, ¿Cuándo se casan?


	4. La pelea

**ILZzE: Lamento haberme retrasado con este fic, es todo culpa de la maldita tarea!**

**Link: Si claro, ahora échale culpa a la tarea, ¿no?**

**ILZzE: SHUT UP! -_-* Buen,o pero aquí les dejo el fic, y de nuevo lo siento mucho**

La pelea

-Bien y ¿Cuándo se casan?

-Jajaja, todavía no sabemos Midna, le acabo de pedir a Zelda- Bromeo Link

-¡Ay vamos! , me gustan las fiestas- Siguió el juego Midna.

Los tres nos reímos, pero aunque ahora fuera una broma realmente era un problema el que nos casáramos, más que nada por Fernando y no ayuda el hecho de que espero un bebe de Link, y si por alguna razón se llegara a enterar literalmente nos mataría. Por alguna razón paranormal a Fernando no le agrada Link, y Link no soporta a Fernando, es un odio mutuo, que tampoco ayuda. _"¿Por qué no es fácil mi vida?"_

Midna, Link y yo nos regresamos al castillo, y cuando el ministro (Fernando) vio a Midna, se enfureció monumentalmente, su cara se puso de un rojo intenso de la ira y el coraje, sus manos temblaban, su voz temblaba, pareciera estar controlándose a sí mismo, lo cual era. Saludo muy fríamente y se dirigió a la biblioteca del castillo.

Después de ir a enseñarle a Midna su respectiva habitación nos dirigimos Link y yo a la biblioteca. Nos paramos frente a la puerta, yo era un mar de nervios en eso momentos y al notarlo Link me tomo de la mano. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le tenía que advertir a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Link ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Pregunte antes de advertir.

-Si, yo quiero estar con usted.

-Pero Fernando es…-Pero no pude terminar mi advertencia porque Link me interrumpió.

-¿Gruñón y mandón?

-Si…

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.- Link me guiño el ojo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es dar un gran suspiro, Link me beso la frente y entro.

Tal vez el se haya enfrentado a grandes bestias, entre ellas incluido Ganondorf, pero estoy segura que nunca ha pedido la mano de una princesa.

_1min. Después_

-¡¿QUE? ¡NO TE CASARAS CON LA PRINCESA!

"_Sabía que esto no iba a hacer fácil" _me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de mi mano _"¿Pero alguien me escucha? NO"_

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡Eres un simple PLEBEYOO!

-¡Eres un gran IMBECIL!

"_Voy a matar a ambos" _

De repente Midna rompe el hilo de mis pensamientos con sus gritos de desesperación.

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿Se puede saber porque pelean?

-Escucha…

-¡NO ERES APTO PARA LA PRINCESA!

-¡¿Y QUIEN SERIA "APTO"?

-Par de imbéciles…

-*Sigh*

-Voy a entrar- declaro Midna volteándose hacia la puerta

-¿Segura? Fernando puede ser muy….

-¿Gruñón y mandón?

-Eh…..si pero- _"Eso fue extraño"_

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Midna me guiño un ojo

"_Esto empieza a asustarme…."_

Midna entro a la biblioteca para calmar las cosas. _"¿No se supone que en una biblioteca ay que guardar silencio?"_

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Ya era suficiente con el idiota de Link, y ahora, ¿También viene la princesa egoísta?

-¡Hey! ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES EGOISTA!

-¿¡Y A QUIEN IDIOTA!

-A ustedes…

No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creerlo, Midna que había entrado disque a "ayudar" entro a empeorar las cosas. _"Estúpidos" _

-¡YA BASTA!- Midna grito seguido de unos ruidos no muy comunes.

La princesa crepuscular salió de la sala gritando

-¡Malditos idiotas!

Entre a ver que había sucedido y para mi sorpresa, o tormento, encontré a Link y a Fernando en el suelo con una de sus mejillas de un color rojo, _"¿Midna los golpeo?" _

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Tu qué crees?- Link dijo con escepticismo.

-¡Tu!- Fernando señalo a Link- ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo!.

-¡Ya cállense!- Grite histérica de escucharlos

-¿Princesa?- Fernando y Link dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya estoy harta de sus gritos!, Link, ¡¿No me dijiste que todo estaría bien?

El me miro con tristeza, parecía arrepentido, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para darme cuenta.

-Y usted Fernando ¡NO SE META EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!

Y con eso Salí furiosa de la biblioteca y me dirigí a mi habitación. Entre y cerré la puerta con llave. No quería ver a nadie en esos momentos, podría decirle alguna grosería y lo menos que quiero es eso.

Me tire en mi cama, me puse una almohada en la cara y grite con todas mis fuerzas. Era una forma efectiva para gritar sin que te escuchen.

Tocaron la puerta lo que interrumpió mis gritos de desesperación.

-¿Qué?- trate de calmarme, pero todavía se oía mi voz enfadada.

-Zelda yo….

-Link no quiero hacerte una grosería, así que por favor vete….

-*Sigh* lo lamento…

**ILZzE: Bien ahí está el capitulo…**

**Link: ¿Te tardaste tanto para eso?**

**ILZzE: ¡Callate! Como dije entre a la prepa y tengo mucha tarea… Odio la tarea…**

**Link: ¿Quién no? **

**ILZzE: Bien el prox. Capitulo lo subiré pronto yo creo que…**

**Link: Si ¿cómo dijiste de este capítulo?**

**ILZzE: LINK CALLATE, no el prox. Si será rápido ya lo tengo solo es de pasarlo, yo creo que el viernes ya estará en la pag. Jeje sayonara ^-^ y enj cuanto a ti Link Dx (Link corre , cuando ve mi gran cuchillo) **


	5. ¡Por que no me escuchan!

Han pasado ya 3 días desde que deje de hablarles a Link y Fernando, y no era para menos, yo seguía muy molesta por lo sucedido, aunque me sentía culpable de haberles dejado de hablar, pero ¿Acaso ellos me escucharon?, no, ¿Por qué debería yo escucharlos?, dirán que me comporto como una niña haciendo pucheros, pero era necesario, tenía que darles una buena lección tal vez después de eso se lleven bien, claro no contaba mucho con ello, pero no pierdo en intentarlo, pero supongo que puede funcionar, hace 2 días que no pelean.

Midna me mando a llamar, supongo que es para platicar la situación de Link y Fernando, de lo cual no quería hablar en lo más mínimo.

Entramos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en la mini sala color verde oliva, que se encuentra en la parte posterior de la habitación.

Comenzamos a platicar de "cosas de mujeres" libros, ropa, hombres guapos, ese fue mi fin, resulta de que Link es el hombre que todas quieren, muy deseado, no mentiré, me causaron celos al escucharlo pero trate de aguantármelos, no quería demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, sobre todo conociendo a Midna que podría aprovechar eso para burlarse de mí. Pero el hecho de mencionar un poco a Link hizo ir al tema que quería evitar, el de Link y Fernando.

-Zelda, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

-Midna, no creo que sería…

-Zelda- Midna me interrumpió, y volviendo al tema de "no me escuchan"-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

-*Sigh* Por qué no me escuchan, mira….

-¿Qué no la escuchan? – Midna me interrumpió

-Si yo trate de advertirle a Link pero el no me dejo…

-oh, pero pudiste avisarme a mi y cuando entrara le hubiera dicho a Link

-¡TRATE! *sigh* tampoco me dejaste… ¿Lo recuerdas?

_Flash back_

-Voy a entrar- declaro Midna volteándose hacia la puerta

-¿Segura? Fernando puede ser muy….

-¿Gruñón y mandón?

-Eh…..si pero- _"Eso fue extraño"_

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Midna me guiño un ojo

_Fin flash back _

-Oh. Ya me acorde

-si…

-Pero no deberías estar molesta con Link…

-¿Con Link? ¿Y Fernando?

-El no importa…

"_Me queda claro, el odio es mutuo…"_

-¿Sabes por que lo hizo Link?

-….

-*sigh* ¡Por que te ama!

-¿Qué?

-Zelda, el sabia que iba a terminar peleando con Fernando…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Mujer, ¿Qué no escuchas? El te ama y no le importo pelearse con Fernando solo para estar contigo.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Midna,_ "Link hizo todo eso ¿por mi?"._

Me quede en estado de shock por un minuto, estaba totalmente arrepentida me sentía tan estúpida por haberle hecho eso a Link.

-Gracias Midna- la abrase- gracias por abrirme los ojos.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, tenia que disculparme con Link.

Entre a su habitación pero el no se encontraba allí, mire el reloj eran las 12:00pm esa es la hora donde sale Link a los jardines del castillo, pero ¿En cual de todos podrá estar?.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y para mi fortuna (o desgracia) iba pasando Ayako, una de las muchas mucamas que se mueren por Link.

-Disculpe Ayako, ¿Sabe donde esta Link?

-Ah ¿El joven guerrero Link? ^-^

-Si el ¬¬|||´

-Esta cerca de la fuente principal.

-Gracias Ayako.- Salí corriendo en la dirección que Ayako me había dicho.

Y efectivamente el se encontraba cerca de la fuente principal.

El recostaba en el pasto con la cara hacia el cielo pero sus inolvidable y hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba, abría esos enorme ojos de vez en cuando.

-¡Link!- Grite su nombre como si hacia años que no lo había visto.

El se incorporo y volteo a mi dirección. El me miraba totalmente confundido, y a la vez dulce y hermoso como siempre lo a sido, y no puedo creer que eso pronto será mío, el día en que nos casemos y disfrutemos juntos a nuestro hijo(a el resto de nuestras vidas, claro si me perdona.

Corrí hacia el y lo tome por el cuello, sacando una pequeña risita por mis labios.

-¿Princesa?- Puse mi dedo índice para callarlo y después lo bese con el gran amor que le tengo, pero el me alejo, estaba mas confundido que antes.

-Link lo lamento, no debía a verte tratado así, no sabia el porqué lo habías hecho, pero ahora que lo se te pido disculpas.

-Zelda no tienes por que pedirme disculpas, fui yo el que no te escucho-_"Gracias…"_- por favor perdóname por mis dos pecados.

-¿Tus dos pecados? ¿Cuáles?

-El ser tan terco.-Me dio un beso rápido en los labios- y el de amarte tanto.

**ILZzE: JAJAJA si lo termine ahora págueme…**

**Link: ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Te tardaste en hacerlo**

**ILZzE: si pero la apuesta era de que podría subirlo el viernes.**

**Link: si**

**ILZzE: Pero no especifique que Viernes **

**Link: No puedo creerlo**

**ILZzE: JAJAJA Ahora págueme esas rupias o hare su vida miserable**

**Link…. **

**ILZzE: ^-^ **


	6. Gomenasai

Bueno muchos se preguntaran por que puse combate, en realidad puse duelo, pero tuve que pasárselo a una amiga para que lo pusiera en Word, por q a mí ya se me acabo la licencia, asique perdonen pero échenle la culpa al MSN.

De todos modos grax, por sus reviews y bueno no escribiere en un rato, en lo que me vuelven a poner la licencia, pero ya tengo nuevos proyectos como el de "Encantada"

Un spiritshapping o con el de la "Bella durmiente" realmente todavía no me decido, pero cuando me pongan de nuevo la licencia seguiré escribiendo y juro que ya tendré mas cap. para lágrimas de sangre y tal vez primer amor, y si me pongo de acuerdo con uno también estará el nuevo, perdonen la tardanza pero bueno, los veré pronto lo prometo...

Gotcha!


End file.
